Staff Break
by ParvatiPatil13
Summary: The West Wing staff goes on a trip to Hawaii after their student "shadows" take over the job for a while.The fun begins as soon as they step off the plane and into Hawaii, so don't be discouraged by the "not so funny" first chapter or two. Beware of relat


The West Wing, Warner Bros. Television, 4000 Warner Blvd., Burbank, CA 91522.  
  
Staff Break  
  
Chapter 1- We're doing WHAT?!?!  
  
March 21, 2002- 2:04pm  
  
Toby Ziegler hurriedly scribbled down the final words on his rough draft for the President's campaign speech. Sam was in the other room putting some info together for CJ, so Toby got stuck with the speech. He sighed, put the pen down, and rubbed his aching hand. He picked up the paper and started to read. He heard a knock at his open door, and looked up. It was his "shadow", as the staff called it. One of the college students that was intrested in having his job someday would follow him around and watch what he does. Every person in the president's staff had one or two. Toby had one, and her name was Yolanda Smith. Toby grumbled,"Yes, Yolanda?" Yolanda, who was still a little nervous talking to the President's head speech writer, and especially such a grumpy one at that, responded,"Mr. Ziegler, I just ran into Miss Cregg and she told me to tell you that Mr McGarry--" Toby snapped,"Yolanda! Please, you CAN use our first names. We will not kill you!" Yolanda smiled weakly,"Ok."  
  
"Now, please start over," Toby said. Yolanda nodded,"Ok. I was going to the kitchen see what the Mess's lunch menu would be today, and I ran into...CJ," she paused, uncertain. She felt uncomfertable calling the Press Secretary by her first name, but continued anyway. "She said I looked familiar, and I told her who I was. She told me before I go anywhere else, I had to give you a message." Toby stared at her,"And that message would be...???"  
  
"To check your email as soon as possible. You are to be recieving one from Leo," Yolanda finished.  
  
"That's it? That's all she said? Did she say what it was about?" Toby asked.  
  
"No, she didn't say," Yolanda said.  
  
"You're sure it was CJ?" Toby asked, just in case. "No disrespect, sir, but I have watched CJ and her press briefings since President Bartlet's been in office. I know CJ when I see her, and, also," she blushed,"She isn't hard to miss, sir. Being tall and all." Toby laughed. His first real laugh in a while. What I wouldn't give to have had CJ walk by at the moment. Yolanda also laughed, she was starting to feel more comfertable after making this cynical man laugh. "Alright, thanks, Yolanda. Now, can you please go check the mess's menu, I want to what I am eating before I get there." Yolanda nodded and left. Toby spun around in his chair to face his computer. He clicked on his mail, and, sure enough, found one from Leo titled "Staff Break." Curious, he clicked on it.  
  
To all West Wing staff members,  
  
I have recently been talking with the President. He thinks that after a few more days, our shadows should try to do our jobs themselves. This means with no help from us. He wants to send us to Hawaii for a week and a half to (and I quote him here) "let us get away for a while." This trip is all expense paid and will be scheduled to leave next Friday. This gives a 6 days to make phone calls, cancel plans, and pack. Confused? Suprised? So was I. But the president said all assistents and secretaries to us will stay behind to help (with the exception of Charlie and Donna). Write back if you have any questions.  
  
--Leo  
  
Toby stared in disbelief at his screen. Vacation? With the whole staff at once? Not only is that crazy it's...it's GREAT! Toby smiled. Why worry? The president WAS the one who scheduled it and why complain about a free vacation to Hawaii with his closest friends? He suddenly felt like he had to get up and get out...to see everyone else's reactions. He left his office and down the hallway. From Sam's office he could hear him yell,"We're doing WHAT?!?!" Toby chuckled. Sam must have also just recieved the message. Toby stopped at Sam's open doorway. "Isn't it crazy?" he asked. Sam turned around,"Yes! It sure is! Do you have ANY idea on how-" he paused and lowered his voice," how terrible Terrance is?" Toby nodded," Oh well, Yolanda is pretty good. She can cover for the both of us." Somehow, this did not relieve Sam. Toby rolled his eyes,"Come with me to the mess and see what's for lunch...Yolanda never DID come back. I hope she didn't get lost..."  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~*******  
  
Josh Lyman was estatic. A whole WEEK in Hawaii with his friends. With...Donna. He shook his head, Stop it! She's your assistent, not your girlfriend! But at the same time, he was a little worried about how his shadows, Eddie Roancamp and Catrina Quackenbush, will handle his job. A rumble in his stomach made him check his watch. 2:17, time for lunch. As he exited his office he almost ran head on into Claudia Jean Cregg, the White House Press Secretary. CJ ignored Josh, muttering,"Sorry," and kept on going. She had papers in her hand and it looked like she was heading towards the press room. Josh called out after her,"Hey, CJ! Excited about the trip?" CJ didn't stop, just looked over her shoulder,"Yeah." Josh fowned, What was the matter with her? Probably just in a hurry to get to the press. Lucky. Ha, not. He got to the Mess and found Toby and Sam sitting together, they were both already eating. Josh fogot about his growling stomach and took a seat next to Toby, who looked very relieved to have an interruption. Sam was red in the face and was looking slightly hysterical. "Don't ask...whatever you do don't ask!" Toby muttered. Josh nodded. Same broke out into a full fleged explination to an un-asked question, anyway. "We can't go on this trip! The president will make the worst speeches of his life, CJ's shadow will get NO information, and all of the ratings will go down! My shadow Terrance, can't handle my job!" Josh looked at Toby who rolled his eyes and shrugged in his shoulders. "Why not, Sam?" Josh caustiously. He could hear Toby mumble,"Oh, dear Lord...you had to ask."  
  
"Well," Sam began,"Terrance Cooper is too concerend about how many girls he can attract, or more concerned about how straight his tie is to how good his work is! If the president has to make any sudden speeches, he'll be doomed!" Josh nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to STAND it if I worked with someone like THAT," he said as he looked at Sam's white teeth, perfectly combed hair, and ironed tie and shirt. "Because...I wouldn't be able to STAND to even eat LUNCH with someone who is all about their looks!" Toby snorted in his glass of Pepsi. Sam, obviously not getting Josh's remarks, nodded towards Josh,"See, Toby! This guy's a TRUE friend!" Toby nodded, trying to suppress a laugh,"I know, I can't believe this guy." He checked his watch,"Oh, crud. I have to get to the press room and check on CJ. Make sure she doesnt tear someone's head off. See ya." This made Josh suddenly think of something. "Hey, have you two actually TALKED to CJ today?" Toby shook his head but Sam said,"Yeah, I was in her office for a few minutes to give her some information for the press briefing. She chewed me out for interrupting her checking her email, but she always does that. She wasn't acting weird or anything." Josh nodded,"Oh, ok. Just wondering." Toby left, followed by Sam, who told Josh he'd love to stay but had to talk to the President. Josh was just sitting down with his salad when Donna approached him. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked. Josh looked at the open booth across from him, and the empty space around him,"Does it look like anyone is sitting here?" Donna sneered and sat down across from him. "I take it you have recieved the email from Leo?" Donna asked. Josh nodded as he stuffed a large amount of salad in his mouth and tried to say something through chews. Donna made a face,"What?" Josh held up a finger, then swallowed,"I said, 'Yeah, I got it. Aren't you excited?'" Donna nodded, "Sure am. I think it'd be cute to--ugh, gross!" As Josh stuffed another huge bite in his mouth, a huge glob of Ranch dressing ran down his chin. "Wipe your chin!" Donna exclaimed. Josh was just about to put his shirt to his face when Donna screeched,"WITH A NAPKIN, I MEANT!" It was Josh's turn to sneer and grumble,"Yes, mother dearest..."  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~  
  
"The president will be traveling to Nebraska for his next campaign stop. I might see some of you there, no doubt. Thank you, and have a good day," CJ concluded, and walked off the stage as 50 reporters still called out her name for questions. Danny Concannon, of the White House Press, caught up to CJ as she was leaving the press room. "You again..." she mumbled. Danny smiled,"Nice to see you, too, CJ." CJ started to quicken her pace, but Danny stayed with her. "What's the matter? You didn't seem really into the briefing today. It's like your mind was on something else." CJ stopped and turned to Danny and said sarcastically,"I'm sorry, Danny, its VERY unlike me not to be all buddy-buddy with my favorite group of people...the press. What was I thinking?" Danny looked hurt, he was part the press himself. "Ceej, what's the matter?" CJ studied his face, his eyes showing nothing but concern. She sighed and said,"Alright, come to my office." As they entered her office, CJ's shadow, Elise Wood, jumped quickly from her paper work and stared at Danny curiously. CJ noticed this and made the introduction brief,"Danny, this is Elise Wood, she is my 'shadow' as they call it. Elise, this Danny Concannon, he works for the White House Staff. He is here for some business about my briefing. I need you to ask Miss Sanchez if I can have a copy of that briefing. There was something important I need to see." CJ was suprised on how easily she lied to the young women. But she can't hear this...Elise nodded and left. Danny was looking at CJ's shelf of books, but turned to her as soon as Elise closed the door. "Now...tell me." CJ took a deep breath and sat down in her chair. "Ok, today at around 2 o'clock, we, well, the West Wing staff got an email...wait!" she gave Danny her famous 'you must think I'm an idiot' look, followed by the classic 'You break this promise and I will personally kill you' look and said slowly,"You...are...not...to...breathe...a...word...about...this...to...ANYO NE." She stood up, full height, towering over Danny in her high-heels (which made her even taller). Danny smiled,"I know, Ceej, I know. This isn't the press room. It is just you and me," CJ continued to glare at him, so he added,"I swear." CJ nodded and went on,"Ok, so we got this email from Leo. It said something about our shadows taking over our jobs for a week and a half. Not only that, but we are being sent to Hawaii for a vacation...but really it's so we dont interfere." Danny stared at her blankly,"Meaning...." CJ rolled her eyes,"Don't you get it, Danny??? This means if ANY press briefings come up over that week and a half...which there will be, its bound to happen...ELISE will be there to take the press's questions! Not only that, but she'll be getting her info from Sam's shadow. And from what he tells me, this guy is worthless."  
  
"Well, we could notify the press of this..." Danny suggested.  
  
"Danny, think about what you just said. Three things wrong with that statement. First of all, the press gets word that the shadows are taking over for a while, it'll be all over the nation. Not only will certain rivals or enemies take advantage of the absense of the WHOLE major West Wing staff, but they will crush the shawdows! Secondly, the press would NEVER back down. No offense, but they're just leeches that want to get as much information as possible, not matter who it is, and even if it is false. Which leads me to my third point, they will scare Elise so much...bombarding this poor college student with everything they have...she might break and give out something she isn't supposed to." Danny looked away, he knew it was true. He was still suprised with CJ's intelligence and lightning quick answers, even though she never failed to use them. That, and the fact she always seemed to have an answer to everything. Good or Bad. Toby calls her a "paranoid feminest", but she just looks at things with a different approach then most others. Danny finally faced his friend,"So, what are you going to do?" CJ looked at him, her expression telling it all.  
  
March 21, 2002- 6:00pm  
  
"You're WHAT?!?!" Leo exclaimed, falling back in his chair. CJ tried to remain calm,"Leo, I cannot go on this trip to Hawaii. I'm suprised YOU are even going!" Leo's shadow, Richard Small, made a small coughing noise from the corner of the room. Leo glared at CJ,"I happen to have a very good shadow, as do you! I have seen her! Always doing her job and on task!" CJ nodded,"Ah, yes, but have you seen her in action? Taking on the press? What's going to happen when I leave and she is standing out there all alone on the platform? No one else here has a job that requires getting on TV once or twice, at the LEAST, a week!" Leo grimaced and looked away, a gesture meaning he was out of answers and she was right. "You're going to have to handle this with the president. He's the one that made the plans."  
  
"When's he NOT busy?" she asked, feeling the famous weight of dread seep through here. Leo looked at his schedule and gave her a time. "He'll be open from 8 to 10 tonight. If I were you, I'd get there as soon as possible." CJ shook her head,"No, Leo. If you were me...you'd be going on the trip."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
March 22, 2002- 9:29am  
  
President Jed Bartlet paced around his office. He wanted the staff to get away from the hustle and bustle of the West Wing for a while, but CJ was absolutely right, you cannot send some inexperienced college student who's only knowledge came from books, not first handed knowledge to do a vetran of 3 or more year's job. What was I thinking, wanting them to go away like this? Atleast SOME people have some sense here. He started to pound his fist on his desk. Charlie came in, thinking the pounding was directed toward himself. "Sir?" he asked. The president looked up and said,"Nothing, Charlie. I was just...expressing myself. I am such an idiot, you know that?" Charlie responded,"Only sometimes, sir." Jed turned around and stared out the window, watching the cars driving by. What I wouldn't give to be in thier place sometimes... "Forgive me, sir," Charlie asked, interrupting the president's thoughts,"but may I ask what is the matter?"  
  
"Yes, you may ask what is the matter, in fact, I'll answer it before you even say it," he cleared his throat and continued,"How can I give you guys a break without getting you out of the office?" Charlie looked confused,"Sir?" The president put his hands behind his back and leaned on his desk,"Charlie, two days ago I told Leo that I wanted to have himself and the rest of the major West Wing staff to go on a trip to Hawaii. I trust you got the email?" Charlie nodded, and the president went on,"Well, CJ talked to me last night about her concerns. She told me she, personally, cannot go because, no matter how book-smart her shadow was, Elise Woods would not be able to handle the job of a press secratary without a first hand exprience or being up there with CJ at her side or close by. Do you know what this means?" Charlie looked away,"Yes, sir, it means that, although you would like us to get out and take a break from work, you cannot spare us at this time in your term, and you definately would not be foolish enough to let a bunch of college students take over thier jobs. Not only would it lower your ratings as president, it'll make us look like idiots having no senior staff around. The only reason you thought'd it be a good idea is because you thought the staff would say nothing about it and just absorb the fact they are going to be off for a week." He finished and looked back at the president, who was staring intently at him. "Did you just think of that?" he asked. Charlie shook his head,"No, sir, I have been thinking about this since I got the email." The president went back to his desk and shuffled some papers,"I need to promote you. How about you be president for a day...you seem to be doing a better job than I am." 


End file.
